


Newsies Requests

by horrific-space (richiespacedust1)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, more ships and stuff will be added as i get more requests obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiespacedust1/pseuds/horrific-space
Summary: A collection of requests from my tumblr. These are all probably going to be really short.





	1. Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “When did we become one of those couples?” with Spalbert

“When did we become one of those couples?” Spot asked, his head resting against Albert’s chest.  
“Hm?” Albert was playing with Spot’s hand absentmindedly, watching the tendons move under the suntanned skin. Spot craned his neck to look at his boyfriend.  
“You know. One of the gross ones.” Albert couldn’t help but laugh, and Spot was transfixed as Albert rans his hand through his hair. He loved him so much, even though he would never admit it to anyone.  
“I think it was when you kissed me at Coney Island. I fell in love with you then.” Spot’s face started to burn, and he buried it in Albert’s shirt.  
“Shut up.” He mumbled.  
“I love you too.”


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les says one (1) swear word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: “When I get taller, I am going to kick your ass!” With Les and Davey

“When I get taller, I’m gonna kick your ass!” Les mumbled, starting to walk away from his brother. Davey caught his arm, turning him around to face him once again.  
“What did you just say? He asked, his voice quiet, measured. Les started to panic, and he looked around for help. Jack watched from a few feet away, but didn’t dare to interfere.   
Realizing he had no way out of this, Les closed his eyes and repeated what he said, speaking quietly. “When I get taller, I’m gonna kick your… ass.” He prepared himself for the usual punishment for swearing in the Jacobs household: a swat on the mouth. But it never came.  
Slowly, Les opened his eyes, gradually relaxing. Davey was staring at him, his head shaking slightly.  
“I’m not gonna swat you, but I am going to talk to mom and dad about this tonight. And then you’ll have to deal with them, and probably Sarah, too. Do you understand?” Davey asked, releasing Les’ arm. Les nodded, the prospective fear rising in his chest. Davey let him walk away, and Jack came to stand by him.  
“Are all siblings like that?” He asked.  
“Like what?”  
“Annoying.”


End file.
